Un descanso (18)
by Darycat777
Summary: Mientras Capitán Man y kid Danger salvan al mundo, Henrry y Ray descansan después de un arduo día de trabajo. ;) (mucho lemon).


-Estas listo Henry?

-*suspira excitado* listo Ray...

-Ven a mi... *le extiende la mano*

-Ay Ray... Te amo... *le da la mano*

-Y yo a ti... Mi Kid danger.

Ray lleva a henry tomado de la mano y lo llevo hasta una cama que estaba en el cuartel.

-primera vez en el cuartel... Ay Ray no sé que decir...

-Calma... Déjame todo a mi...

Ray lo carga como princesa y lo tira a la cama y luego se pone sobre Henry tomándole de las manos y dándole un casto beso en sus labios y así se abre paso para meter su lengua y así lamer la de Henry, el beso fue tan largo que Ray se quedó sin oxígeno y dejo de besar a Hery...

-Ay... Ray...

-*jadea* dime Henry...

-Te amo con todo mi ser... Hazme tuyo como tú sólo sabes hacer...

-Oooh... Desde cuando rimas así?

-Desde que me enamoré de ti...

-Oh Henry...

Henry lo abraza y roza su nariz con la de Ray y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla...

-Ray... Recuerda que sólo tenemos hasta las 8:00...

-Oh eres muy rápido Henry... Jaja ok, déjame desnudarte bb...

Ray le mete la mano derecha bajo la camisa de Henry y empieza a acariciar el pecho de Henry haciendo que este lance unos pequeños gemidos, y Ray le quita la camisa contemplando el bello torso delicado de Henry y empieza a besarle cada centímetro de su torso...

-Ufffff... Ay... Ray... N-no... No pares... No pares...

-Descuida no pararé mi Kid Danger...

Ray le quita los pantalones y se los quita el mismo, roza su miembro con el de Henry, de seguro se preguntarán como comenzó esta relación de hombre "maduro" y un joven adolescente pues todo empezó hace dos meses atrás...

*flash-back*

Capitán Man y Kid Danger terminaban de darle su derrota al monstruo de palomitas ambos quedaron muy sucios y fueron a ducharse en el cuartel, Henry fue a ducharse primero pero Ray se había olvidado por completo de que Henry estaba ahí y entró, se asustó al ver al menor desnudo se iba ir rápido antes de que Henry se diera cuenta pero...

-Como le digo esto a Ray?... Cual será su reacción?...

-Reacción?... *susurra* decirme que?

-Ray... Tengo que decirte algo... Mira sé que soy tu compañero pero...

-Pero?... *susurra de nuevo*

-Ya no puedo ocultarlo más... Ya no puedo con este nudo que tengo en la garganta... Ray sé que soy tu amigo, tu compañero... Tu asistente en las buenas y en las malas... Pero la verdad es que hace días... Tuve mis dudas y creo que...

-Qué?...

-Creo que...

-QUE??

-Que...

-DILO DE UNA VEZ HENRY HEART!!

-CREO QUE TE AMO!!

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE???...

-Si... Si te amo... Te amo Ray... Sé que te parecerá absurdo y extraño...

-A mi me parece extraño solamente...

-Pero lo que siento por ti... Es... Real, sincero... Y... Y es desde el fondo de mi corazón... Te amo con todas mis fuerzas... Sé que eres más grande y mayor que yo pero... Para el amor la edad sólo es un número cualquiera... Y sé que tu y yo estaremos bien... Claro sólo si tu... Lo... Aceptas... *suspira y mira abajo* y de seguro dirás que no... Que no quieres meterte con alguien de mi tamaño...

El menor empieza a llorar...

-Me dirás que no... Y entonces yo... Yo... No sé que haré por que de verdad te amo... Y no sé si estoy listo para un no como respuesta...

Apaga la ducha y cuando se voltea ve a Ray pasmado, con los ojos abiertos como platos...

-R-Ray... C-cuanto t-tiempo llevas ahí?

-E-EL... EL TIEMPO NECESARIO PARA ESCUCHARTE...

-Ray... Te juro que yo-...

-Porque no me lo dijiste si sabes como soy?...

-Ray yo...

-Ahora verás!!

-Ray no...

Ray se acerca quitándose la toalla y toma a Henry de la nuca, lo besa en los labios, lo abraza por las caderas, pega el cuerpo de Henry al suyo y lo sigue besando hasta el punto que lo carga, Henry lo abraza y le da espacio a Ray para que su lengua toque la suya cosa que Ray logra y tras un largo rato ambos quedan sin oxígeno y separan sus labios quedando un hilo de saliva entre ambos...

-Yo... Yo te iba a decir si... Henry... Yo te adoro... Jamás te dejaría ir...

-Ay... Ray... Yo... Yo te... te...

-Te amo...

-Ay Ray... Ray...

-Si?...

-Tuve miedo en que me rezhaza-...

-Sshhh... Calma eso ya quedó en el pasado... Que me dices si... Tenemos nuestra primera vez?...

-A-aquí?... En la ducha?

-Si, algún problema?

-N-no... Ninguno... Dale... Capitán man...

Y así fue.

*Fin del flash-back*

Volviendo a lo actual...

-Aaaah... Ay Ray... Hazme todo tuyo...

-Ay Henry... Ya eres mío...

El mayor procede a meter su miembro dentro del menor y empieza a mover sus caderas lenta y suavemente mientras el menor lanzaba gemidos leves...

-Aaaah... ay Ray... Dame d-duro...

-Como ordenes mi... Kid Danger...

Ray acelera el ritmo haciendo que Henry haga muecas de placer...

-Aaah~... Aaaaaah~ ay Rayyyyy~...

-Te... Gusta?...

-T-tu... Tu sa-bes que... Siii!!! Aaaaaah~...

-Ayy Henry...

Ray lo muerde en el cuello, eso era algo que al menor le encendía más el orgasmo y la excitación...

-WAAAAAH~~... AY AY MUERDEME ASÍ SIEMPRE RAYYY~ AAAAAAAH~~

Ray lo mordía lo menos fuerte posible para no lastimar a su "Kid Danger", seguía embistiendo a Henry con ferocidad, Henry sólo gozaba de tener a su "Capitán Man" dentro, cruza sus piernas en la espalda de Ray, y lo empuja para que el miembro de Ray entre más a su interior...

-A-a... H-Henry... Ayy que haces?...

-Qui-Quiero tenerte m-más aden-tro... AAAAH RAYYY CORRETE!!

-Aún... No Henry... Me falta mucho a-aún... Aaaah Henry Heart... Te amo...

-Y YO A TI... AAAH!!!!!~ SE SIENTE RICOOOO!! DALE AMOR!!

-Wow... Henry... E-estas más caliente... Que... Nunca...

-Aaaah~ es que... E-esperé t-todo el día para sentirte d-de nuevo... aaaah~

Ray siguió entrando más y más al interior de Henry hasta que...

-HENRY... ME CORROOOOO!!~ WWAAAAAAAAAAA!~...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!~~

Ambos se corren al mismo tiempo, Ray se corre dentro de Henry y Henry hace que su esperma caiga en su boca y parte del torso de Ray, ambos quedaron muy agotados...

-Ufff... Henry... Eso... Fue... Una locura... *jadea*

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah... *con esperma en la boca* uy uy... Esto fue lo mejor...

Ray se acuesta aún jadeando y Henry se le acuesta en el pecho y besa su pecho, luego de 5 besitos mira el reloj...

*8:15pm*

-MIERDA!!!

-Que pasa Henry?...

-Mira la hora!!!

-Oh Rayos!...

-Vístete Ray!!

-Vestirme para que?

-Se te olvida que me tienes que acompañar?

-Oh! Claro, claro! No puedo permitir que mi Kid Danger se valla sólo a estas horas...

-MUEVETE! MI MADRE DEBE ESTAR SUPER PREOCUPADA POR MÍ!!

-A... Ya voy...

Ambos terminan de vestirse, se dirigen a la puerta de salida pero antes de salir Ray carga a Henry por la cintura y le da un tierno besito en los labios "beso de buenas noches" al menos ese es el significado para Ray, luego de eso Ray lo vuelve a poner en el piso...

-Ay Ray... *sonrojado*

-Jijiji... Vámonos, mamá de estar esperándote.

-Ray...

-Si Henry?

-... gracias...

-... No tienes que agradecer, te amo.

-Yo más...

-No... Yo más...

-No yo más...

-No yo más...

-YO MÁS RAY!!

-NO YO TE AMO MÁS HENRY!!

-YO 10,000 veces...

-YO 3,000,000,000

-Diablos...

-JA! Yo te amo más.

-Ok tú ganas ya nos podemos ir?

-Sip.

*fin*

Espero que les haya gustado, haré más, soy nueva, apoyenme \,V/


End file.
